Xeno: The Beyond Wikia
Welcome to the Xeno: The Beyond Wikia Xeno: The Beyond is a fanline for Onyx Path's New World of Darkness. The player characters are xenos, refugees from an intergalactic empire hiding among humanity. This is the main development hub for this project. How To Contribute * Beginning work on a redlink. * Adding to or finishing a page in Category: Incomplete. * Writing essays and adding them here in the Storytelling section or in the Storytelling section of the Comet Chasers page. * Discussing the project. ** Onyx Path thread is here. Remember to tag your work with the appropriate Category and to summarize it on the Change Log! The categories are: Status Categories * Category: Incomplete - Pages in this Category have some work, but are not finished. * Category: Written - Pages in this Category are finished and ready for editing. ** Category: Revision 0 - Pages in this Category are finished, but have not yet been edited. ** Category: Revision 1 - Pages in this Category have been subjected to the most recent editing pass. Content Categories * Category: Fiction - Pages in this Category are short stories set in the world of Xeno. * Category: Setting Information - Pages in this Category contain information about the Xeno setting. * Category: Rules Information - Pages in this Category contain information about game rules. ** Category: Species - Pages in this Category contain information about a Species, the game's x-splat. ** Category: Plan - Pages in this Category contain information about a Plan, the game's y-splat. ** Category: Tech - Pages in this Category contain information about Tech, the game's "cool powers". * Category: Storytelling - Pages in this Category contain Storytelling essays meant to help the Storyteller run the game. * Category: Comet Chasers - Pages in this Category contain material from ''Comet Chasers'', ''the game's ''Hunter: The Vigil book. Table of Contents Core Introduction General information about xenos. * Introduction Fiction * Intro: What a xeno is, where xenos come from, and how xenos work. * Theme and Mood: What a Xeno game should feel like. * Myths: Common knowledge and misconceptions about xenos. * Glossary: Words used within the xeno community. Character Creation How to create a Xeno or Abductee character. * Character Creation Fiction * The Xeno Template: A template added between steps 4 and 5 of normal nWoD character creation that indicates that a character is a xeno. * Xeno Merits:' '''Merits that can be taken by xenos or abductees. * Species: The methods that a xeno uses to hide among humanity. These are: ** ''Blue (Social): The Blue distill the core of what it means to be them to a single allele, which is added to the human gene pool. ** Green (Combat): The Green construct bodies, which are then imprinted with their neural patterns or used to house their brains. ** Purple (Religious): ''The Purple incarnate their souls into human embryos and infants. ** ''Grey (Mystical): ''The Grey use psionic Tech and elaborate trickery to project an illusion of normalcy. ** ''Red (Humanity): The Red retain their true appearance, acting through remote-operated or carefully manipulated humans. * Plan: The goals that a xeno attempts to accomplish in preparation for the Empire's arrival. These are: ** NINE (Combat): Plan NINE seeks to strengthen humanity into a force able to resist the Empire. ** BACH (Social): ''Plan BACH seeks to create cultural exports that will allow humanity to trade as equals with the Empire. ** ''STAR (Wild): Plan STAR seeks to find someplace beyond the Empire's reach. ** FALL (Stealth): Plan FALL seeks to cause rebellions within the Empire to overthrow it. ** HACK (Mystical): ''Plan HACK seeks to understand the Empire's Tech and find a flaw that can be used against it. ** ''NULL (None): Unaffiliated xenos are sometimes referred to as Plan NULL. Tech The black-box devices used by xenos to accomplish effects that appear magical to humanity. * Tech Fiction * Clarke's First Law: Rules shared by all Tech. * Astromotive: Tech that allows a xeno to move from one place to another. * Biomedical: Tech that can heal or mutate the body. * Defensive: Tech that is useful for preventing or causing harm. * Inhuman Factors: Tech that affects the minds and behavior of sentient creatures. * Exploratory: Tech that reveals information about a thing. * R&D: Suggestions for how to create new Tech. * Deeper Planning: A xeno's equivalent to ritual magic. Storytelling Suggestions for running a xeno chronicle. * Storytelling Fiction * A Larger Universe: The Tier system and how it relates to xenos. * A Mote of Dust: Cosmicism, the idea that humanity is not unique or special. * For I Was a Stranger: Migration, refuge, and other themes related to the movement of people. * Enemy Alien: Advice for running the Empire and traitorous xenos. * Being Inhuman: What being a xeno is like, and advice for storytelling xenos. * Antagonists: Characters and other things that might oppose a xeno. * New Conditions: New Conditions, to be used with the God-Machine Chronicle rules update. * Spaceport (TBD): A sample city for your xeno chronicle. Category:Browse Crossover * Immigration: Rules and flavor for how xenos interact with other supernaturals in general. * Foreign Affairs: Exactly where xenos and the Empire exist within the greater World of Darkness cosmology. * Comet Chasers: A book for introducing xenos into your Hunter: The Vigil game. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Written Category:Revision 0 Category:Contents